sailor_moonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mamoru in Gefahr
In Mamoru in Gefahr erfährt das Amazonentrio von ihrer wahren Identität. Handlung Im Dead Moon Circus zanken sich Tigerauge und Falkenauge gefrustet über ihre bisherigen Fehlschläge, als Fischauge nachdenklich einwirft, was mit ihnen geschehe, sollte das Versagen weitergehen. Ihre Kameraden machen sich da weniger Sorgen. Als Zirkon mit dem Foto eines neuen Opfers herbei flattert, nimmt Fischauge diesen Auftrag an. Denn bei jenem handelt es sich um Mamoru Chiba und Fischauge versichert seinen Kameraden, dass sie jeden Mann bekäme, den sie wolle. Mamoru macht mit Bunny und ihren Freundinnen einen Ausflug in ein groß angelegtes städtisches Aquarium. Als er sich kurz von der Gruppe absetzt, stößt Fischauge als Mädchen verkleidet zu ihm und fängt an mit ihm zu flirten. Als er meint, dass ihm die Fische hinter dem Glas leidtun, schneidet er sich an diesem. Der hilfsbereite Mamoru versucht ihr die Hand zu verbinden, doch Fischauge zieht sie ihm weg, da er von einem Gefühl übermannt wird, das er bislang noch nicht kannte. Fischauge schwört, dass sie es mit ihm nun ernsthaft versuchen werde. Die eifersüchtige Bunny stößt hinzu und Fischauge erklärt nach einigen gehässigen Kommentaren über Bunnys Aussehen sich zu Mamorus neuer „Freundin“. Mamoru ist überfordert mit der Situation, aber ehe der Streit eskaliert, erblickt Fischauge das kleine Kätzchen Diana und macht sich ängstlich aus dem Staub. Fischauge ist sich nun sicher, dass Mamoru den Traumspiegel besitzt, der sie zu Pegasus führt. Derweil bemerkt Zirkonia im Zirkuszelt das Kichern von vier erst kürzlich erwachten Mädchen, die mit einer mysteriösen Kugel spielen, die Zirkonia auffängt. Sie spricht von Königin Nehelenia und davon, dass ihnen das Amazonentrio noch nützlich sein kann. Auf einem Spaziergang passt Fischauge Mamoru ab und versucht ihm im Laufe des Gesprächs einen Kuss zu entlocken. Als dieser uninteressiert den Kopf abwendet, gibt Fischauge schließlich auf, verlangt aber den Grund zu erfahren, warum er Bunny so sehr liebe. Mamoru antwortet, dass ihre vielen schönen Träume der Grund seien. Zurück im Zelt sinniert Fischauge deprimiert darüber nach und denkt über ihre eigenen Träume nach, die nicht vorhanden scheinen. Als Tigerauge mit der Mitteilung angetreten kommt, dass Zirkonia das Trio sprechen möge, führt Fischauge an ihm dasselbe Ritual durch wie bei ihren anderen Opfern, um zu sehen, ob ein Traumspiegel aus Tigerauges Brust hervorkommt. Als es das nicht tut, fragt sich Fischauge, warum dies so sei. Die Antwort liefert ihm wenig später Zirkonia. Sie lässt dem Trio eine Nachricht von der bis dahin ihnen unbekannten Königin Nehelenia zukommen, die dem Trio mitteilt, dass sie keine unfähigen Diener akzeptiere. Sie gibt dem Trio noch bis zum nächsten Halbmond Zeit sich zu bewähren. Zirkonia zeigt dem entsetzten Trio ihre tatsächlichen Gestalten und nun ist es klar, warum das Amazonentrio keine Träume besitzt: Es handelt sich bei den drei Männern um in Menschen verwandelte Tiere. Sie erklärt, dass sie mit dem Horn auf Pegasus Stirn die Möglichkeit erhielten, Menschen zu bleiben. Aber ihnen renne die Zeit davon. In einem Park wartet Mamoru auf Bunny, mit der er sich verabredet hat. Erneut wird er vom liebestrunkenen Fischauge aufgesucht, der ihn anfleht bis zum nächsten Halbmond sein Freund zu sein. Mamoru hält nichts von vorgeheuchelter Liebe und bei der Aussage, dass das vermeintliche Mädchen wohl den Traum der wahren Liebe nicht kenne, trifft er einen Nerv bei Fischauge und jener zeigt sein wahres Gesicht. Er fesselt Mamoru an ein Brett und entreißt ihm den Traumspiegel. Als Sailor Moon und Sailor Chibi Moon erscheinen, ruft Fischauge den Lemuren Tobihanero, der mit den beiden Sailor Kriegerinnen auf einem Trampolin auf und abspringt. Dies verschafft Fischauge genügend Zeit, um in Mamorus Traumspiegel zu sehen. Verzweifelt muss er feststellen, dass Pegasus dort auch nicht zu finden sei. Frustriert und über die Maßen traurig gibt er dem bewusstlosen Mamoru noch einen Kuss, ehe er stillschweigend vondannen zieht. Nachdem Sailor Moon und Sailor Chibi Moon Tobihanero mit der Macht der Liebe vernichtet haben, landen die beiden im Geäst eines Baumes. Auf dem Nachhauseweg findet Bunny im strömenden Regen das ominöse Mädchen, das in Wahrheit Fischauge ist, deprimiert auf einer Parkbank vor. Bunny bekommt Mitleid und bietet dem vermeintlichen Mädchen, dass sie ihm zuhöre. Besetzung Trivia * Dies ist die einzige Episode der ersten Sailor-Moon-Animeserie, in der man einen Kuss zwischen zwei Männern sieht. * Königin Nehelenia und das Amazonenquartett haben ihren ersten Auftritt, allerdings noch als Schattenfiguren. en:Shadows of the Great Evil! The Trio is Cornered pl:Cień wielkiego zła! Trio w osaczeniu Kategorie:Episodenführer